The horrors of Fast Food
by Trunks1
Summary: You have to have money to pay the rent, and how do you get money? The Gundam boys don't wanna know...(yaoi,Relena bashing)


Disclaimer: I own Gundam wing. Yes, that's it. I'm a rich billionaire and I live happily all  
my  
days. Okay, exit sarcasm. I actually don't own 'em -___- if you already realized that, then a   
cookie to you.  
  
  
Warning: Relena bashing, Duo with a spatula, Crying kids, Chibi Wufei, cursing, and  
shonen-ai.  
  
  
  
  
The horrors of fast food  
  
by Trunks  
  
  
  
  
It was almost opening time, almost time to feed all the monsters that came to stuff their  
faces  
with greasy burgers and fries.  
Yes, they were the customers.   
And this was war! Their mission? Get enough money by the end of the week to pay for the  
rent.  
Their landlord was a very scary person.  
  
"Maxwell, those patties aren't going to cook themselves!" The angry manager yelled, his  
eyes  
daring any of the pilots to argue.  
Duo stopped playing with the toys that came in the 'happy meals' and jumped back over to  
the  
stoves, spatula in hand.  
"Winner, your on the front line!" The manager called out to the blonde, smiling to himself.  
Damn he loved ordering these teenaged kids around.  
  
"Yes, sir." Quatre took his place at the registers.  
Ah, but the manager was not done yet.  
"Peacecraft!" He yelled, patience running thin. "What do you think your doing?!"  
Relena smiled innocently. "Nothing."  
"Exactly, you are supposed to be making the hamburgers after Maxwell finishes cooking  
them!"  
  
  
It was only two minutes later when the vicious, ruthless, and greedy monsters burst into  
the  
fast food restaurant and got in line to demand their food.  
Ah yes, the wonderful customers, spending their hard earned money on this nasty food.  
"Welcome to McDonalds, can I help you?" Quatre smiled brightly.  
"Yes, I would like a hamburger."  
"All ri-"  
"No! I want some fries too."  
"Yes ma'-"  
"Wait! And some cheese on that hamburger.."  
"Ok-"  
"WAIT!"  
Quatre was losing his patience. "Miss, could you please make up your mind?"  
  
  
Things were not going good in the kitchen, to say the very least.  
"Peacecraft!"  
"What? I'm fixing the burgers!"  
The manager was ready to pull his hair out. "The patties have to be cooked first!"  
"Well, that's Duo's fault, not mine."  
"Your not taking the ones that Maxwell cooked, your taking the ones from the freezer!"  
  
  
Wufei grimaced as another car pulled up to HIS window. "Welcome to McDonalds, may I  
take your  
weak order?"  
"Yes, I would like a soda." The woman smiled sweetly.  
Wufei nodded, grabbing a tacky plastic cup and filling it with the carbonated beverage,  
then   
he handed it to her. "Here you are, onna, that will be $10.00"  
"Ten dollars?!" The woman screamed, her eyes bulging out of her face. "For a soda?!"  
"Yes, onna."  
The woman drove off, not bothering to pay the grumbling Chinese man.  
"INJUSTICE!"  
  
  
Things were also not going good for our man Heero, also to say the very very least.  
For you see, Heero was in charge of making sure everyone in the 'brat chamber' behaved  
and was good.  
He was the only one not scared to be in the kiddy pen, watching as the kids played on the  
plastic slides and such.  
"M.r. come play with us!" A little girl smiled happily.  
Heero glared.  
"Please?"  
Heero glared.  
"..." Her lip was trembling.  
Heero glared.  
"........" Tears will brimming on her eyes.  
"Omae o korosu."  
The child began bawling uncontrollable, and the other children, not knowing what to do   
on their own, also began to cry.  
"Kuso." Heero glared.  
  
  
And what of Trowa? Well, our good man Trowa was the nice little 'fry boy'.  
Yes, that's right. He got the important job of cooking the fries.  
But, Trowa's special 'Quatre-in-trouble' sensors went off and he fled to  
go and find the Arabian.  
Ah, but things were not well with our little Quatre...  
  
  
"Young man, I have a complaint." The plump little woman frowned, but Quatre continued  
to smile, "It seems that this burger was not fully cooked. Hell, it's not even cooked   
at all!"  
"I'm ter-"  
"Not only that, but someone in the children's play room has made them all cry and I  
can't hear myself chew over the noise!"  
"I am ver-"  
"I want to speak to the manager and report this incompetence at once!"  
Quatre's smile was gone.   
The plump woman continued. "You are just not fit to run a restaurant if you can't even  
keep the customers happy."  
Quatre's eyebrow began to twitch.  
"Hello, young man?" The plump woman waved her hand infront of Quatre's face.  
Quatre's eyes began to flash that 'zero-system-kill' look.  
The plump woman was beginning to get uneasy.  
Quatre grabbed one of the kiddy meal bags and began to hit the woman, over and over  
and over  
again.  
  
Wufei, hearing the shrieking woman, walked over to see what was all the noise that was  
keeping  
him away from HIS window.  
"Stop! Someone help!" A plump woman ran by, Quatre on her heels, whacking her with a  
paper bag.  
"Weakling onna!" Wufei called.  
Trowa, finally arriving, had a plan. "Quatre!"  
The Arabian stopped his assault on the woman, his eyes turned back to normal, and he  
turned to  
look at the older pilot. "Yes, Trowa?"  
"Look Quatre," Trowa held up a plush teddy bear.  
Quatre's eyes lit up and he dove for the bear, or Trowa, which one I couldn't tell you.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Duo wasn't having a very nice time.  
"Oww! That's the third time I've burnt my finger on that damn stove!" Duo frowned,  
looking out  
of the kitchen and towards the kiddy place, wishing that Heero would suddenly blow up  
this  
stupid restaurant.  
But then, IT happened...  
"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
RRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
  
Heero, whom had just managed to get all the children quiet, put his hands to his ears,  
trying to  
block out the terrible screeching sound.  
The children, began to cry again and tried to hide in the big pool of plastic multi-colored  
balls.  
But there was not escaping IT.   
IT just kept screaming.  
IT wouldn't shut up.  
IT had to be stopped!  
Carefully, Heero pulled out his gun. IT would be stopped!  
  
  
Duo held his ears, grasping his spatula and making his way to the terror.  
If Heero didn't get here, he was going to have to stop IT.  
Ah yes, there IT was! Right by the counter, screaming her little dishwater blonde head  
off.  
Ah, but there was Heero, gun and all!  
  
Heero raised the gun. "Omae o korosu"  
Then he pulled the trigger.  
Click.  
"Damnit, I'm out of bullets!!!" Heero began to panic.  
Relena, however, began walking towards him, arms outstretched in an attempt to glomp  
and not  
let go the zero one pilot.  
But, Duo was quicker.  
He raised his spatula and began whacking Relena again and again, until she fell over and  
didn't  
move.  
  
"Weakling!" Chibi Wufei popped out from under the counter and stuck his tongue out at  
Relena,   
before disappearing.  
Heero sighed, truly glad that was over.  
"Well, there goes another job." Duo also sighed, then jumped into Heero's arms. "Oh,  
well, let's  
go home Hee-chan!"  
"Baka."  
"But I'm you're baka, Hee-chan!"  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Trunks: I think that turned out well ^_^  
  
Tsuki: Yeah, right *rolls eyes*  
  
Trunks: What?! The bitch is dead and there is even shonen-ai! WHAT'S WRONG WITH  
IT?!  
  
Tsuki: You didn't have any 3x4 *glares*  
  
Trunks: Okay then....Umm....  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Trowa and Quatre, happy because Quatre isn't a maniac anymore, decided to celebrate by  
having  
some crazy hentai fan girl write a 3x4 lemon.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Trunks: How's that?  
  
Tsuki: That's a pitiful excuse for an attempt at 3x4.  
  
Trunks: Your so mean ;_;  
  
Tsuki: *sigh* Come on *pats Trunks on back* Don't be sad  
  
Trunks: *goes chibi and runs around* INJUSTICE!!  
  
Tsuki: -_-;   
  



End file.
